A Familiar Sight:Wild hair emerald eyes
by TechNomaNcer28
Summary: First time in years when Peter,Severus,Remus & Sirius lay eyes on Harry after he joins Hogwarts was no easy feat for either of them.No pairings.Just a general story about the very 'familiar wild hair and green eyes' from their view.


**A/N: This is a story with no pairings, just a bit of a look into the moments when Peter, Severus, Remus and Sirius first set eyes on Harry again after he joins Hogwarts. There may be some mistakes but I hope I haven't messed up anything crucial.^_^! Enjoy reading guys!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and original ideas belong to the amazing J. K. Rowling!**

* * *

><p><span>A Familiar sight: Wild hair emerald eyes. <span>

_ Hogwarts Express compartment, 1991._

The buzz of friendly conversation in the compartment broke through Peter's sleep lightly as he began waking up but it was in no means an unpleasant way to wake up. Hazy memories of days in this very train with people who had been his friends a decade ago flew through his mind. When Ron finally took him out of the confines of his clothes Peter shut his eyes to block out the light slightly annoyed. Really, just because he was supposed to be an animal did not mean the boy couldn't have some respect for him!

Just as he began adjusting in a few moments' time he heard Ron clear his throat before attempting some spell on him to turn him yellow. Keeping his eyes closed was a lot easier and a girl's bossy voice cut through his sleep-hazed mind irritating the rat quite a bit. That attitude, the bossy tone reminded him slightly, just a bit of Sirius, always the one with _Wormtail do this, Wormtail get that_.

Suddenly Ron called Harry and Peter opened his eyes just a fraction and for a second froze as his eyes settled on…_James!_ It was impossible, completely because James was…and then when he raised his eyes from examining his chocolate frog card he saw Lily's eyes staring at his direction. Ron then began talking about Quidditch again and Peter shut his eyes to block out the nerve-stirring image of what that baby he remembered from ten years before had become, that same boy who had kept calling his _Uncle Wom_ even as he had been in a hurry to leave for a meeting with the Dark Lord.

He shuddered at the thought but then the Dark Lord was gone because of this boy and Wormtail sure had no reason to worry; it wasn't as if You-Know-Who was going to punish him in any way. There was nothing much to do when you were a rat so he slipped into a nap with whiff of chocolate frogs hitting his nose, the boys talking about Quidditch and remembrance of bits of good old days.

The rise in the noises and grumblings surrounding him had increased steadily within the last few minutes; it was disturbing even inside the shelter of Ron's shirt pocket. Peter scurried out of the child's shirt and onto the seat where the sweets rested and just as one of the large boys was about to grab onto a chocolate frog he leaped with exceptional courage in his little form and sunk his teeth into the boy's hand.

With a howl of pain the boy began swinging his hand through the air in the compartment and Peter bit into the pudgy hand even more, fear now clouding his mind but moments later the rat found himself soaring through the vacant space above the boys' heads and he squeaked in terror before hitting the window.

As he lost his vision due to the impact a small, very small part of him felt as though he had repented slightly for his past doings by helping Harry but the thought didn't linger because Wormtail had done what anyone would have done in the face of the dangers those days. The Dark Lord had been terrifying.

_Hogwarts Great Hall, 1991._

His black eyes, hollow like they had been for as long as he could remember followed the boy, Lily's son as he crossed his way to sit on the stool, nervousness written all across his features but Severus shook his head of all such thoughts. That boy, famous Harry Potter was James Potter's son, there was no reason for the boy to be nervous, not like his mother had been…The hat shouted out Gryffindor for the whole of England to hear and the boy stepped away from his place heading towards the Gryffindor table, again without the pronounced strut he clearly remembered James Potter having even just after his sorting but he looked away towards the rest of the sorting.

Quirell stuttered like always, Severus couldn't honestly care if it was just him that sent the man in turban into panic or not. His colleague mentioned something about meeting with Harry Potter at Diagon Alley and in that second Severus turned to look towards the Gryffindor table finding a familiar pair of green eyes already staring in his own direction.

It was strange, so very strange to see those eyes here in these halls again and as he continued staring intently into the boy's eyes his hand suddenly shot to the scar on his forehead with a hint of grimace on his face. Severus turned away from the display swearing that there would be no favouritism for Potter's son even if he was Lily's, not in his class at least for that famous scar.

_Magnolia Crescent, Little Whinging, Surrey, 1993._

Sirius slowed down keeping to the shadows a he saw a person walking down the street near number 4 Privet Drive. When the young boy came closer his steps slowing down Sirius remained still for a few seconds just taking in the appearance of his godson. _James_… completely uncannily like his late best-mate.

But even in the darkness his glowing vision allowed him to spot the trunk in Harry's hands and the harsh breathing as the boy stood and looked around, anxiety etched all over his features. He wasn't exactly lost, that much Sirius could tell with surety since he had taken his belongings with him. Perhaps Lily' sister, what was her name again?-knowing how she had been Sirius wouldn't be surprised if she had actually thrown out her nephew.

He growled lightly and stepped forward, just a bit. Had he been human perhaps he would not have done so but a small part of him, excited at the sight of the James-like Harry wanted to try assuring his godson of the presence of someone close, someone who would have been an important part of his life if Wormtail…if Wormtail had not done what he had.

But as he padded closer Harry whipped around fast and pointed his wand in his direction clearly looking frightened. Sirius realized how careless he was being and immediately back-tracked into the shadows and set off to find a route to Hogwarts. He could not do anything reckless now, not now that he had escaped that place. But someday, someday he would meet his godson…as a free man.

_Hogwarts Express compartment, 1993._

When he heard nervous, loud, panicked voices, someone shouting and a screech that sounded like a cat's, Remus's eyes shot open and he blinked adjusting to the dark cacophony around where he could see the bluish outlines of people in the compartment.

A tall boy rubbed a patch on the window with a squeak and the sounds of rain pelting hard against the windows registered in his mind. He didn't remember the compartment having any occupants when he had arrived and rubbed his forehead before arranging his suitcase. Clearly something was wrong with the train and when Remus spoke out, his voice still sleep-hoarse the students immediately fell quiet and he extended his hands concentrating on the non-verbal spell he had been so adept at in his school days. The flames appeared in his hands and he stood up announcing that he was going to see what was wrong when the door opened and a towering black figure blocked his way out.

The dementor reached out its hand even as Remus admitted to not hiding Black there. He heard the gasps and whimpers of the teenagers behind and felt a sudden jolt course through him when he heard someone shouting out _Harry_. Painfully he ended up remembering one of those golden days spent on this train in a compartment just like this but the memory was fading and he was able to produce a feeble Patronus which drove away the dementor at any rate.

The lights flickered back to life and he immediately turned back to find a mass of long brown hair preventing him from seeing someone who had collapsed. His heart beating fast now he looked around searching for Harry, James and Lily's Harry and when he heard a dark-haired boy nervously mutter _Harry_ at the collapsed form Remus's eyes automatically drew towards him and his heart almost stopped because that had to be James. The boy who was now sitting up rubbing his head could be no one other than…but then the boy opened his eyes and found his as he looked around at the people surrounding him and for a second Remus felt Lily's gaze wash over him.

Harry, this was Harry, Lily and James' Harry because no one else could possibly look any more like a perfectly created child of theirs. Harry, the little boy who used to pull at his hair, the boy who had not had that scar now a decade older looked up at him asking what that thing had been. Remus immediately answered and was surprised but glad that his voice was steady.

That was right, he was the adult in this, the only remaining link Harry had to his parents though the thirteen year old did not know that yet but he would see to it that Harry knew all about James and Lily, all that they had been. Sirius would not take away any more from him, not if he had anything to do with it. With that Remus snapped a block of chocolate and handed it to the students before exiting the compartment.

-_Fin-_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :D!All reviews, thoughts and favourites are welcome!**


End file.
